Wind has several material environmental impact advantages over fossil fuels as an energy source for electricity generation. Unlike fossil fuels, wind energy is limitless and free. Wind generates electricity without producing the air emissions that result from fossil fuel combustion.
Wind powered energy generation has been utilized in multiple applications. For example, wind turbines convert kinetic energy from wind into mechanical energy to produce electricity. Generally, wind energy is greater when wind speed is higher and wind energy is lower when wind speed is lower. The amount of energy the wind turbine is able to convert is a function of the extraction of wind power by the turbine, which is believed to be limited ordinarily to about 59.3 percent according to Betz' law.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,679,209 discloses an electrical energy generating system used to convert wind power to electrical power with a wind deflecting structure that divides wind impinging on the structure into two separate accelerated flow paths. One or more vertical or horizontal axis turbines are positioned in proximity to the wind deflecting structure such that the turbine is placed within one of the accelerated flow paths. An energy converter is coupled to the turbine that converts rotary motion of the turbine into electricity.